The Return of Pandora pt. 2
Xigbar: Listen up, people. we're first stop to catch Pandora and her minions. I want everything to be found and clues to tell where you can find them next. Index: Right! Xaldin: We'll Take it from here. Terra: Let's make sure we find them. Marshmallow: Pandora will turn into a cupcake. Yay!!!! (The camera slowly pans up the side of the gorge away from The Miracle Elite. After a distance of rock, we reach the edge. The camera then focuses in on the bad guys, who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch.) Thetis: There's Kokoro's friend. Just like Pandora told us before. She may be a key to Heroes undoing. King Sombra: They're the ones who the Fellowship befriended them all along. Odin: What are your orders, Mother? Pandora: Here's what we'll do, my pets. Those cops always give report to Terra for any problems and updates. We can't let them ruin our plan, because we're going to get even without being interrupted by them. Wrath, Slender Man, and the rest will abduct them. Agreed? Slender Man: No fear, mother. We'll take it from here. King Sombra: Let's go siblings. (Meanwhile. Chun-Li and her cops (Sam, Max, and Birdy) approaches the cottage. He knocks on the door.) Female voice: Come in! (Chun-Li gets in and is surprised by a couple of Slender Man and his party. They struggles, but ultimately is completely tied. Pandora watch the scene with deep satisfaction) Pandora: (lighting her face with a candle) Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for Police, and lo! Capture Cops! laughs Chun-Li: Your plans will be ruined. But Terra will find us captured, you selfish woman! Pandora: Away with them. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guests. (Meanwhile.) Terra: Okay, people. Now it's time for a change of pace. Minene Uryuu: Lights out! (Turing off lights) Terra: (speaking while her head turns left and right) WHAT THE!!!! Ghostface: Right you are, Terra. We never like being put to an end of your era, you know, and with just the right touch... Terra: (gasp) You're the one who have defeated by Kokoro? Mai: and Thrax betrayed to his true master. Ty Lee: That's right, Mai. Pandora is our Holy Mother to our villains. Slender Man: Which make us Children! Odin: This could be quite the place... Beatrice: Full of wholesome, happy faces Delia York: Hanging out King Sombra: Feeling fine Wrath: Where everyone's a friend of mine. Delia York: Inside this evil joint, Prowler: Every guest gets to the point. King Sombra, Slender Man, and Black Lady: This day will live in infamy! chimes midnight Black Lady: The House of Mouse is history! All Villains: It's our house now! It's our house now! Lambdadelta and Bernkaste'''l: It's the fact you can't ignore! '''All Villains: Shut the windows,... Mysterio: ...lock the doors! All Villains: It's our House now! Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs. Join the rabble-rousing crowd. It's our house now! Hänsel and Gretel: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly... Nina Williams: Every evil queen gets due respect! into a dragon King Sombra: to Nina Williams Love your work. Hanzō Urushihara: while hypnotizing Terra You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me... Queen Nehelenia: You had your fun. Ghouls: You made your play. All Villains: But every rodent has his day! It's our house now! Scratch and Grounder: speaking Down an' dirty. Overlord and Haku (with All villains): It's our house now! Ghouls: What a party! Slender Man: What a place for breakin' bread. Lambdadelta and Bernkastel: Meet your maker. Queen Nehelenia: (speaking while scaring Index and Squid Girl) OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!! off the Fates' heads All Villains: It's our house now! Wrath: What a party! All Villains: Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed. Pandora: Children will conquer by DEATH AND MISERY!!!!!! All villains: IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW! Don't bother comin' back! It's our house now! (cheering and laughing) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline